Imprisoned Mentality
by ilovemyrninyay
Summary: While working in Myrnin's lab, Claire collapses. But will it be a life or death situation for Claire Danvers?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Claire's POV

"What the hell are you doing!" "Oh, wait, never mind , I never know what you're doing." Myrnin , my crazy, manic boss may be a genius scientist, but if this type of stuff goes on any longer, I'm going to have a mental breakdown. Myrnin is currently fiddling with what I think is an old, broken washing machine and slowly pouring blood, yes, blood into the detergent drawer. It also seems to be connected to a hoover which is plugged into a laptop.

He turned when he heard my voice and said "I don't know, my dear, I just thought I'd experiment with some of your generation's so-called 'technology'."

"Ok, that does not answer my question but...carry on"

Let me give you a heads-up on Myrnin. He's a vampire. And no, I am not crazy, just honest. Almost everyone in Morganville is. It's a dusty, Texas town in the middle of nowhere, normal enough at a glance. But when you take a closer look, it's not normal at all. Street-lights spaced too far apart, eerie corners and dangerous alley-ways. Just a couple of plasma-sucking vamps lurking in the shadows. Morganville was founded by Amelie, the oldest bloodsucker in the world, with the help of Myrnin and comes complete with a blood bank, (although, to some vampires, we humans are just walking versions of the blood-bank or, as my boyfriend, Shane likes to refer to it, vending machines with legs). She's called the Founder - as in, the Founder of Morganville.

Anyway, back to Myrnin. He's about 24 or 25, frozen that way for about 4oo/5oo years, pale white, almost blue skin, longish hair that falls just above his shoulders, brown and wavy and blue eyes, when they're not red. Oh, what else? He's crazy, he's manic and he's sick. All the vampires are. It's some kind of degenerative disease that robs the vampires of their sanity, very, very slowly. That's why I work for Myrnin. We're trying to find the cure. Since Amelie's father, the evil Bishop, stormed into town, and Myrnin got a bit of his blood, our progress has improved. It turns out that Bishop was the one that started the terrible disease and he alone didn't have it. His blood may hold the key to unlocking the cure.

"Myrnin, shouldn't we be working on the cure...you know, the thing we actually need to experiment on." He's still fiddling with the washing machine.

"Ah, yes, I suppose you're right, child. Wait, there's something not right about you at the moment. You're heartbeat's seems to be a tad fast, I can hear it. Are you feeling well?"

"Yeah, I guess so, I'm just a little tired." In truth, I'm exhausted, but it's never good to show your weak side to Myrnin.

"Are you sure?" Maybe you should rest for a while. I'll be fine here. I'll work on the cure."

"No, no. I'm fine, hones..."

And that's when I collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shane's POV

God, I love killing zombies. I know they're just pixels and all but somehow, those pixels can be the only thing keeping me sane. I miss Claire. She's always at Myrnin's lab now. She barely comes home and when she does, she just goes to bed. She's always so tired. And she's really pale these days. I'm really worried about her. If she knew I was, she'd probably hit me. She never worries about herself. Ever. Only other people. I love that about her, but right now, it's driving me insane. She doesn't even eat anymore. I think I've seen her eat a granola bar in the last two days. She's working way too hard. I just hope she's ok.

_The front door slammed open. _"Helloooo! Anyone home. Put your clothes back on."

Oh, it's just Eve. "Hey Gothica, what's up? Anything happen today?"

"Nope, nothing. Unless you count Oliver being a whiny bitch about my amazing coffee-making barista skills. The usual" Eve works at the Common Grounds café and her boss is the second-most powerful vamp in vamptown. He's always been a bastard.

Eve's choice of outfit today would shock anyone who didn't know her, but me...nah, I'm used to it. A tight black camisole with sheer red top over it with black roses embroidered on it and a knee-length black skirt, tattered at the hem, draped with chains and covered in silver skulls. A black,tight choker with inch-long silver spikes, a black leather jacket, black and red striped tights and huge black biker boots completed the look. As for her make-up, ghost-white pale face, heavy-rimmed black eyeliner and deep red lipstick and her black hair was tied up in pigtails with little skull-shaped hair bobbles.

"So where's Claire? said Eve.

I gave her a long look.

"Ah, at Myrnin's place I take it. She's always there these days. I feel like I rarely see her anymore."

"Tell me about it", I sighed.

"So what about Michael. Is he here?"

"I think he's sleeping"

"Oh..well...I'll just go check on him then." And she ran up the stairs.

Jesus, could you be a little more subtle, I thought. I shrugged and continue killing zombies.

Eve's POV

I really am concerned about Claire. She's never home and she hasn't been looking very well for weeks. Shane's not looking so good either. Worried about Claire too, I guess. I need to sit her down and have a talk with her when she gets home today. Yeah, that's what I'll do.

I'm almost up the stairs. I can't wait to see Michael. I know it's not been that long since I last saw him (about 6 hours), but I still miss him.

I knocked on his door. After a minute he said "come in", so I slipped in and closed the door behind me.

Michael, pale and perfect, was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, hands behind his head , but as soon as I shut the door, he looked up at me. His perfect blue eyes melted my heart like butter and he extended his arms to me. I climbed into them, happily, ran my fingers through his blonde hair and said "hi".

He smiled, laughed a bit and whispered "and hi to you too".

I love kissing Michael. It's always the best part of my day. It's like...floating. On a wave of happiness. Nothing else comes close. Well, almost nothing else.

When the kiss ended, I sat up. "Hey, are you worried about Claire?"

He nodded slowly and sat up too. "Yeah, I am. She's never home and she's always working."

"Yeah, I know. I'm worried too. Have you noticed she's getting paler all the time. We need to talk to her."

"I've noticed, all right. She never eats either. Says she's not hungry, just tired. You're right, we should talk to her."

Michael lay down again and pulled me down with him. We were kissing for all of five seconds when the phone rang.

Michel groaned and told me to answer it.

I grudgingly reached over and pressed answer and the speaker button.

"Hello," I said.

"Hello, Glass House? It's Myrnin. You have to come to the lab. Quickly. Something's wrong with Claire."

And he hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Morganville fans! So, I hope you enjoy the next chapter... J

Chapter 3

Myrnin's POV

I think I have been working Claire too hard. She is just a child after all. She doesn't think so but she is. I have been counting the hours. She has now been working for eighteen without rest.

My mind is so muddled. It continues to jump from one train of thought to another. I know I should inform Claire of this, it might help us look for the cure, but I cannot explain it. I'm too far gone.

Little Claire thinks that there is a chance for me to get better. She's so sure of herself. But I know it's too late. Working, working, always working. She never stops. I have also noticed that she is getting very pale and her heart-rate has been ratcheting up for a few weeks.

Then she spoke to me. "Myrnin, shouldn't we be working on the cure...you know, the thing we actually need to experiment on."

I know we should work on the cure but I have been subtly trying to avoid it by trying to make a blood distributer.

"Ah, yes, I suppose you're right,child. Wait, there's something not right about you at the moment. You're heartbeat's seems to be a tad fast, I can hear it. Are you feeling well?" I am starting to feel a little anxious for her now. Her heartbeat seems to be quicker than even the way it has been for the past few weeks.

"Yeah, I guess so, I'm just a little tired."

I can tell she's lying. She is probably exhausted. Usually, I would be angry about her lying to me but now I am a little worried for her.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should rest for a while. I'll be fine here. I'll work on the cure."

"No, no. I'm fine, hones..."

And, very suddenly, her eyes rolled up in her head, her knees buckled, and she collapsed, narrowly avoiding hitting her head off one of the lab tables.

"Oh no! Oh no...In the name of all that is holy!"

I ran to her side, checked her heart-rate - still way too fast - picked her up and laid her on a clear lab table. Clear, because I had scattered everything that was on it a moment before. Just beakers, a few books, maybe some acid. All cleanable and replacable.

I should call her home, I thought. Which one is it. Drat. Oh, yes, the Glass House. I picked up the phone and punched in the number. It rang a fair few times before Eve..Ever, I can never remember her name, answered it.

Hello," she said in a frustrated tone.

"Hello, Glass House? It's Myrnin. You have to come to the lab. Quickly. Something's wrong with Claire." And I hung up.

I looked back at Claire. She's breathing deeply, almost as if she was asleep, but her heart rate is still too fast. I stayed with her until help arrived.

Michael's POV

As soon as the phone line went dead, I jumped up and grabbed my shirt and jacket. Eve was still sitting there, in the same position, staring straight ahead.

"Eve, honey. Eve. EVE! We have to go. We have to grab Shane and go to Myrnin's lab. Come on!"

She was in shock. "Come on baby, we have to get her."

She finally moved. She slowly got up, almost as if she was moving in a dream. She walked towards me and I held out my arms. She walked straight into them and started sobbing into my shirt. Heartbreaking, heavy sobs. I put my arms around her and held her close.

"Hey, hey, don't cry baby. Claire's strong. She's strong, Eve. She'll be fine."

Eve looked up at me, stepped back and said, "I know, I know, it's just I've been so worried that something was going to happen. And now something has."

She grabbed my hand and I squeezed it. "Lets go and get Shane and get to Claire. She needs us."

Shane's POV

I heard the phone ring, but I couldn't be bothered answering it. I was too busy playing Dead Rising. Such a good game. It would have to be, I've been playing it for hours. The phone stopper ringing abruptly and I heard the message clearly as someone had pressed the speaker button.

"Hello, Glass House? It's Myrnin. You have to come to the lab. Quickly. Something's wrong with Claire."

My heart stopped. My breathing followed suit. Oh, God. Oh, God no. Claire! My Claire. I jumped off the couch, completely forgetting the game and ran upstairs to grab my runners and jacket. I met Michael and Eve in the hallway. Eve had obviously been crying and they're expressions were shocked and anxious.

"You heard?" said Michael. I just nodded.

I rushed into my room and put on my runners at lightning speed. I grabbed my jacket, throwing it on as I jogged back to the hallway.

"Well then, lets go and get Claire," I said, "she needs us."

We reached the lab ten minutes later. I rushed down the creaky stairs, followed closely by Michael and Eve. I stepped into the warm lab and saw Myrnin standing over Claire, who's lying on an empty lab table. My breath caught in my throat. She's paler than Eve, hell, she's paler than Michael. She's motionless and breathing deeply, slowly,as if...

"A coma," I said. My voice broke. "She's in a coma"

I crouched down on the floor, head in my hands and felt helpless. Eventually, I stood up again and I walked over to Claire. I took her hand and whispered, "If you can hear me Claire, I love you. You hear me, I love you. You're everything to me. Don't leave me now. Don't leave me alone. Be OK, Claire. Please be OK." I kissed her gently.

Eve stepped up behind me and put her hand on my hunched, defeated shoulder.

"You're not alone, sweetie. We're here. Michael and I. She'll be OK, Shane. It's all going to be OK. You can let it out, Shane. It's OK."

And finally, I cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. So I hope you're enjoying this so far. This chapter's a little shorter so sorry about that. But enjoy... :-)

Chapter 4

Eve's POV

She's just lying there. Not moving. Not speaking. Breathing deeply. Someone has called Dr. Theo Goldman. We've brought her home and she's lying on her own bed. I hope Theo comes soon.

Dr. Theo may be a vamp, but he, unlike most others, seems to care about human life. He likes Claire. He'll help her. I hope...

Shane said it was a coma. I've heard that people can go into comas for a really long time. Oh, Claire Bear, come back to us. I hope you're OK. Shane's just sitting there at her side. He's been there ever since we brought her home. He hasn't said anything since we got here. He's been through so much and he's only eighteen. Lost a sister, a mom and a dad and now he's faced with the possibility of losing Claire. He doesn't deserve this shit. He's a good guy.

_The doorbell rang._ "Michael, that could be Dr. Theo", I said quietly. He looked over at me, nodded and went to get the door. He's pretty torn up by this too. He sees Claire like a little sister, as well as a friend. Then again, we're all torn up.

Michael's POV

Poor Shane. I feel so sorry for him. This is probably eating him up inside. I walked down the stairs and went to open the front door. It's Dr. Theo.

"Thanks for coming", I said.

"That's quite alright, my dear boy. Now, where is the patient."

"She's upstairs. It's Claire. She's in a coma or something, I don't know. She collapsed in Myrnin's lab."

I saw Theo's face fall a little when I said it was Claire. It seems that he cares about her too. I can feel my composure breaking. I just want Claire to be OK. She's like a sister to me. And she has to be OK for Shane's sake too.

I led Theo upstairs and along the hall to the end room where Claire, Eve and Shane are. Dr. Theo said a quick hello and then told us to wait outside for a moment.

"I can work better and faster if I have privacy", he said.

Shane slowly, shakily got up and walked out the door without a word. Eve said hello to Theo and followed Shane. I left last and closed the door behind me. Shane's sitting hunched up against the wall, head in his hands, like he had in Myrnin's lab. He's just as motionless as Claire. He really loves her. Eve's pacing up and down the hallway. I leaned up against the wall outside Claire's bedroom and hoped for the best.

Shane's POV

She's so still. I miss her already. I miss the smiles she saved just for me, I miss her laugh and I miss hearing her voice. This is killing me. I just feel so alone.

If she's not OK, I don't see the point in this life anymore. I've already lost it all. My family, normal life. The only thing I really have left is her. I mean, I think about spending the rest of my life with her and now I might only have limited time. I know I have Michael and Eve but she's different. She's everything.

Nothing seems important anymore. I just need her, and I can be happy.

About twenty minutes later, Dr. Theo walked into the hallway and closed Claire's door. We all gathered around him and Michael spoke up.

"So, is she OK? What's wrong with her? Will she be OK?"

Dr. Theo looked at all three of us in turn and then said, "It's not an illness really, but it could be fatal. She is suffering from extreme exhaustion and stress. She is currently in a coma, as I'm sure you all have guessed. She can stay here as she just needs rest at the moment. Her body essentially shut down as she became too tired. She may be able to hear you, so it would be good for her if you talked to her. I personally think that she will pull through but stress and exhaustion can and have killed so you will need to be strong for her. Claire is a fighter. She should pull through."

Eve is sobbing quietly and Michael's holding on to her but if I felt alone before, it's nothing compared to how I feel now.

"I...I should have done something. Said something. I could have stopped this." My voice wasn't so much breaking as already broken.

"Shane, this is not your fault", Michael said. "Claire's stubborn. I doubt she would have listened to any of us. She _will_ be OK, Shane. She'll pull through."

"I'm going in to sit with her. I'll see you later."

I walked to her door,opened it, walked inside and closed the door. I stood there and stared at her for a while, just lying there and then walked over to sit by her and hope to God that she's OK.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys :-) Hope you like it so far. Please review :-) Enjoy! ;-)

Chapter 5

Claire's POV

Ow, I thought. That really hurts. What happened. Oh, yeah, I fainted. So why can't I wake up. Oh my God, I must be in a coma. But if I'm in a coma, then why can I think this normally. I don't want to think anymore. It all hurts. Everything hurts.

"Oh no! Oh no...In the name of all that is holy!"

That sounds like Myrnin. Oh, I was working in the lab when I collapsed. Now I remember. (_Smashing and glass breaking) _What is that noise? And then I was being lifted up and put down on something. A lab table? Oh, he must have knocked everything off the table. Great, now I'll have to clean that up. God, this is so weird. I can hear and feel everything but I just can't wake up. I'm trying but it just won't work. It's like...it's like i'm trapped inside my own head.

I think Myrnin's calling home. It's on speakerphone. _Ring ring,ring ring,ring ring..._

"Hello." That was Eve. I want to talk to her but I can't talk. I can't move

"Hello, Glass House? It's Myrnin. You have to come to the lab. Quickly. Something's wrong with Claire." I think he hung up because all there was, was a dial tone. He sounded genuinely worried about me. I didn't think he cared. That's...strangely sweet.

I can hear him pacing right beside me. I hope my friends get here soon.

It could have been ten minutes or an hour, I'm not sure, but I heard running footsteps coming down the stairs and then slowing to a walk before stopping altogether.

A few minutes later, a voice said, "A coma, she's in a coma"

Shane! Oh no, his voice..it sounds so broken. It's OK, Shane. But I couldn't speak. God, my stupid brain. Let m go to him. Please let me go to him.

Suddenly, I felt a warm hand holding mine...Shane's.

"If you can hear me Claire, I love you. You hear me, I love you. You're everything to me. Don't leave me now. Don't leave me alone. Be OK, Claire. Please be OK," he whispered quietly, just for me. I felt a soft brush of Shane's lips against mine.

I heard a few, shuffled footsteps, loud, so it had to be Eve and then I heard her say, "You're not alone, sweetie. We're here. Michael and I. She'll be OK, Shane. It's all going to be OK. You can let it out, Shane. It's OK."

I heard Shane sigh, and, then he started sobbing. It was so heartfelt that it shattered my heart into tiny pieces. All I want is to go to him. He's my whole life. I love him.

I felt arms slip under me and lift me up. Whoever it is, is not struggling to carry me at all so I think it must be Michael. He does have vamp strength after al. I think we're walking up the stairs now, but I can't tell. I'm not being jostled at all. Definitly Michael carrying me. We walked for about two minutes and a car door opened nearby. I was gently laid down on the back seat and the car door closed. Two more opened at the front - Michael and Eve- but what about Shane? Oh, he's climbing into the backseat with me. My head's being lifted up and carefully placed back down on...I guess Shane's lap. He's stroking my hair and whispering "I love you, Claire" over and over. Someone started the car and we drove off.

I guess we're home because I'm being laid on a bed (my bed?) and I heard people sitting down. God, this is so weird. I'm totally alert but I can't wake up, move or speak.

I think I heard the doorbell, but I'm not sure. My thoughts are confirmed when Eve says, "Michael, that could be Dr. Theo". A few seconds later, I heard footsteps leave the room and I heard the door close, quietly.

I can hear murmured talking coming from downstairs, coming slowly up the stairs and down the hallway.

I heard Dr. Theo say hello and then ask everyone to wait outside until he was finished.

"I can work better and faster if I have privacy", he said.

I heard someone get up from close to me - Shane? - and walk out without a word. That must have been Shane because Eve then said "hello" and clomped out of the room. Michael said "Thank you". And left.

I was left alone with Dr. Theo. He checked my breathing, heart-rate, all my vital signs. Eventually, he finished and left. Even though there was a door between us, I could hear the next conversation very clearly.

"So, is she OK? What's wrong with her? Will she be OK?" That was Michael.

Dr. Theo spoke up and answered him in a clear and steady voice. Years of practice as a doctor. "It's not an illness really, but it could be fatal. She is suffering from extreme exhaustion and stress. She is currently in a coma, as I'm sure you all have guessed. She can stay here as she just needs rest at the moment. Her body essentially shut down as she became too tired. She may be able to hear you, so it would be good for her if you talked to her. I personally think that she will pull through but stress and exhaustion can and have killed so you will need to be strong for her. Claire is a fighter. She should pull through."

Fatal? But... I can think so clearly. I just can't move or speak or wake up. I have to be fine. I have to pull through. Not for me, but for Shane, poor Shane, who's lost so much,and for my friends. I have to survive. I _will_ pull through. For Shane. For Michael. For Eve. I _have _to.

I can hear Eve sobbing and then Shane spoke up.

"I...I should have done something. Said something. I could have stopped this."

Oh, no, Shane. It's not you're fault. It will _never _be your fault. I'm so sorry, Shane.

"Shane, this is not your fault", said Michael, "Claire's stubborn. I doubt she would have listened to any of us. She _will_ be OK, Shane. She'll pull through."

I almost wanted to laugh at that. But he is right. I will pull through.

"I'm going in to sit with her. I'll see you later."

Oh, Shane, I'll come back to you. I won't leave you alone. I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

So, hey again. To all of you who have been reading this fanfic, thanks a lot. Here's the next chapter for ya...ENJOY :-) ;-)

Chapter 6

Shane POV

I don't know how long I sat with Claire before I fell asleep. I woke up with my hand in hers, lying beside her on my side.

"Oh, my poor Claire. Baby, please come back to me. I _know _you can hear me, Claire. You have to be able to hear me. Please, I cant't do this."

I sat up, pulled Claire's head onto my lap, and started to stroke her hair. It's almost as if she's just asleep. I desperately wish she was. "I'm sorry Claire, I should have been there to catch you. I should have talked to you, I could have stopped this from happening. I'm a horrible person. I don't deserve you. But I love you anyway. Always have from the first time I set eyes on you. And I always will. I swear to you."

I continued stroking her hair, holding her hand. As I stroked her hair, her hand twitched.

Claire's POV

I must've fallen asleep for a while, even though that makes no sense. I'm in a coma for crying out loud. But anyway, my mind must have taken a break or something. But I 'woke-up' I guess and felt Shane lying beside me. His breathing is even, though, so he must be asleep. As the hand holding mine tensed, I knew he was awake. His voice was heart-breaking as he whispered in my ear, making me want to cry, to wake up and hold him, to make his voice happy, to make him happy.

"Oh, my poor Claire. Baby, please come back to me. I _know _you can hear me, Claire. You have to be able to hear me. Please, I cant't do this."

I felt him sat up and he pulled my head onto his lap and I felt his hand stroking my hair. It was comforting. He's still holding my hand in his warm one.

"I'm sorry Claire, I should have been there to catch you. I should have talked to you, I could have stopped this from happening. I'm a horrible person. I don't deserve you. But I love you anyway. Always have from the first time I set eyes on you. And I always will. I swear to you."

Oh Shane, don't blame yourself. Please. I'm OK. I'll come back to you. Oh, please just let me go to him. I tried to squeeze his hand. Finally, after some time, I got my hand to twitch.

Eve's POV

This is absolute hell. I miss CB already and it hasn't even been a day. I can feel the tension and worry in the house. I'm sitting curled up on the couch, alone, crying, trying to get my composure back. I just wish I'd talked to her sooner. Then maybe this wouldn't have happened. I heard the kitchen door open and quiet footsteps walk towards me. It's Michael.

"Oh, Eve, honey. Baby it'll be OK."

He sat down beside me on the couch and pulled me into his arms. I curled up beside him and soaked his t-shirt with my tears. He just held me close and whispered "Shhhh, it'll all be OK". Eventually my tears wore off and he reached down to pull my chin up. He looked me in the eyes and said "I love you." I smiled weakly and he smiled back. He leaned down and kissed me gently, at first, then more seriously.

From upstairs, I heard a gasp and then a shout.

"EVE! MICHAEL! GET UP HERE NOW!"

"Oh shit, what the hell!" Michael said.

He was up in a flash and held out his hand to me. We sprinted up the stairs and into Claire's room, to find Shane crying, but...smiling?

"She twitched, she actually _moved_." Shane was positively ecstatic. He was grinning to a point where it had to be painful.

"Oh, Shane," I said. "Are you sure? Are you sure it wasn't an accident?"

"No, no, she did it on purpose. I _know_ she did.I just know.

"Bro, we don't know anything right now. It might have been an accident. I'm not saying it wasn't her, just that we can't get our hopes up on this." That was Michael.

"Yeah, yeah, I...I suppose you're right. Sorry for shouting like that. I probably scared you guys. I guess I was just..."

That's when we got the shock of our lives. We heard a moan coming from the bed behind us. We turned quickly and saw Claire's eyes open, staring at the ceiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey people :-) Hope you're enjoying the story so far...Please review so I know what you like and don't like. Enjoy :-)

Chapter 7

Shane's POV

"Oh my God, CLAIRE!" But by the time we got to her side, her eyes were closed again. I grabbed her hand, gently and said, "Claire, baby, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand." Nothing. "Come on Claire, please, come on." I was vaguely aware of Eve and Michael behind me, but nothing else was important. Only Claire.

"Shane, honey, I don't think she's going to..." That was all Eve got out before I yelled.

"She squeezed. She squeezed my hand, guys."

Michael spoke up, " Are you sure, Shane"

"If you don't believe me, then hold her hand and ask her to squeeze."

"Ok, I will."

He walked over to Claire and as he got closer, I could see his composure breaking. It hit me then just how much this was affecting him too. He took her hand and knelt beside her. "Claire, can you squeeze my hand for me? Don't strain yourself. Only do it if you can"

Just when I was giving up hope, Michael gasped.

"She did it. She did. Oh my God guys, she's gonna make it. She's gonna make it."

Eve ran over to Claire, hand over her mouth and tears running non-stop down her cheeks. She said, "Oh Claire bear, thank you. Thank you!"

I replced Michael beside Claire and took her hand. "I told you you could do it, baby. I love you, I love you," I whispered to her. I kissed her gently on the lips.

Myrnin's POV

Why Claire? I thought. Why her of all people? She's so gentle, so pure, she shines so bright. So much potential. So much intelligence. It's always the good ones.

But why did she collapse? Was I working her too hard? Why won't she wake up?

I need her. Not in any romantic way. She just keeps me from changing to the darker side of myself. Also, what other human could replace her in the work she does. She reminds me of myself. It's very unlike me, but I hope she's OK. I really do.

Sowi it's so short but I have a lot of stuff going on but I'll update soon!Review please xxxx :) Live life to the full and be happy xxxx ;-)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys :) Hope you like this new chapter. Review pleeeease :)

Chapter 8

Myrnin's POV

Waiting, waiting, waiting. I tire of it. I have to check on little Claire. She needs to be back at work soon. The cure isn't going to find itself. Yes, I shall go to her now.

I put on my knee high, black boots, after taking off my fanged bunny slippers and opened up a portal to the Glass House. I stepped through into the empty sitting room. It was quiet, but I could hear some murmering from upstairs. Just as I got to the bottom of the steps, Michael appeared at the top.

"What are you doing here, Myrnin?" His voice sounds like a weird mix of happy and exasperated.

"I just wanted to check on Claire. Is she OK?"

"We think she's fine. She squeezed Shane and I's hand about ten minutes ago. I think she'll be OK."

"Can I see her?" As much as I didn't want to admit it, I cared about her.

"Maybe not right now. She's still weak and we all know you've had a reputation with the weak ones. You know..." He mimed fangs in the neck.

"Oh...OK. I'll just...go now."

"We'll call you when she's better, OK."

I nodded, turned and walked to the wall, opened the portal and walked through without looking back.

Once back in the lab. I sat down and grabbed a book. I opened it and started to read. But I couldn't concentrate. For the first time in about 400 years, I thought I felt and ache in my throat. For the first time since becoming a vampire, I felt the threat of tears.

Claire's POV

Finally, finally I managed to move. It took all my strength but I _moved_! I know I _have_ to wake up now. Shane was talking to me. "I love you, baby girl, I really do. You're my whole life. My whole world. I can't live without you. Please try to wake up."

You're my world many times over, Shane. I love you.

"Come on, Claire, please try to wake up. I'm begging you," Shane said.

I will, Shane, I will.

Shane's POV

"I love you, baby girl, I really do. You're my whole life. My whole world. I can't live without you. Please try to wake up."

Suddenly, her fingers started twitching.

MICHAEL! EVE! GET UP HERE NOW!

I heard them bounding up the stairs. They burst into Claire's room and shouted "WHAT!"

"LOOK, look at her." They looked and immediatly noticed the twitching. They joined me at the side of Claire's bed and I said, "Claire, I know you hear me. Come on, open your eyes. Please."

About ten seconds later, her eyelids fluttered and we all held our breath.

And her eyes slowly opened.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys :) soooo, Claire's just woken up. Thought that would never happen myself :) Enjoy! :) Sorry if it's bad. Buuuut, I hope you like it :)

Chapter 9

Eve's POV

"Oh God, Claire, honey, can you hear me, can you talk?"

Michael, Shane and I were kneeling beside her bed. Shane was holding her hand in his.

Claire opened her mouth and then closed it again. She looked over at us and stared for an agonisinly long time.

Shane dropped his head onto Claire's and his intertwined hands and his shoulders started shaking and..he was sobbing. "Claire, my baby girl, you woke up. Thank you. Thank you, God."

I started bawling my eyes out, and even Michael had tears streaming down his cheeks. Michael wrapped his arms around me, back to front.

"Oh, Claire Bear, you're OK now. You're safe. We're all here for you, honey."

Shane's POV

Claire was obviously trying to talk but it didn't look like she could. She just shook her head.

"Baby, what is it?" I said gently. "What are you trying to say."

I looked at her steadily, almost willing her to talk. But she still couldn't.

Michael spoke up. "We're here for you, Claire. I swear, you'll be fine. You just need time."

I said, "Come on, beautiful, what is it you want to say?"

Finally, she spoke.

"I love you Shane."

Sorry it's so short again, I just have a lot going on, but I'll try to update soon. Please review, it really helps :) Be happy people. Live long and prosper :-)


	10. Chapter 10

Hey people. :) Soo, here's the next chapter for ya. Hope you like it :) Enjoy ;-)

Chapter 10

Claire's POV

Oh my God, I'm awake. It's bright, almost _too_ bright.

"Oh God, Claire, honey, can you hear me, can you talk?" That was Eve. Her voice was coming from right beside me. . I opened and closed my mouth a few times, trying to talk but I can't. Why can't I talk. Calm down, Claire. It's probably just a temporary side effect. I turned my head and saw Shane, holding my hand, Eve, and Michael, kneeling beside my bed.

I thought I _felt _my heart breaking when Shane dropped his head down on my hand that he's still holding and started to shake with the sobs that wracked his body.

"Claire, my baby girl, you woke up. Thank you. Thank you, God."

Oh, he's crying with happiness. But I still can't talk. Come _on_, Claire. You can do it.

Eve started cring heavily then and Michael was crying a bit too. Michael wrapped his arms aroung Eve, from behind, so they could both see me, his head resting on Eve's.

"Oh, Claire Bear, you're OK now. You're safe. We're all here for you, honey." That was Eve again.

Yes, I wanted to say, I'm OK. But I _still _can't speak.

I tried to talk again, but still nothing.

"Baby, what is it?" I said gently. "What are you trying to say."

He locked his stare on mine, almost like he was telepathically trying to make me speak. His steady, strong gaze and his warm, firm hand holding mine calmed me.

Michael spoke up. "We're here for you, Claire. I swear, you'll be fine. You just need time."

Yeah, yeah, I will be fine.

I said, "Come on, beautiful, what is it you want to say?"

Just then, I almost felt my voice coming back. I locked my gaze on Shane's beautiful eyes and said, "I love you, Shane."

Shane's POV

"I love you, Shane."

"YES, BABY! You did it! You spoke. I love you too. So, so much, beautiful."

Claire started to cry. She didn't seem to have much energy, so she wasn't sobbing. Just a few tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh, baby, what is it, what's wrong. Tell me."

"I...I just missed you guys. Hi Eve. Hi Michael."

"Hi CB," said Eve, still crying.

Michael said quietly, "Hi Claire, I missed you too."

"It's you guys that helped me to wake up, you know. I could hear you."

"Oh God, Claire," I said. "How long since you collapsed could you hear."

"I think basically straight away. I heard Myrnin say, 'In the name of all that is holy' and then he lifted me onto..I think a lab table. By the way, where is Myrnin? Is he OK."

Michael said, "Damn it, I was meant to call him when you woke up. He came here wanting to see you yesterday, but I didn't let him. He has a bit of a reputation with the weak ones."

Michael went to call Myrnin while I stayed with Claire. Eve said she'd give us privacy, and left.

"Oh, God Claire. I thought... I thought I was going to lose you. I was so scared. But you're OK, now."

She was still crying a little. I moved her a little, careful in case I hurt her and lay beside her.

"Shhh, baby. What's wrong? Shhh. Tell me why you're crying so I can help. I hate seeing you cry. It breaks my heart. You're beautiful, you're OK and I'm not going to leave you."

She looked up at me and said, "I was just so scared, Shane. Scared that I would lose you, lose everybody. I didn't want to hurt you guys"

"Hurt _us_? Baby, of course it would have hurt, but you need to think about yourself once in a while. Now, don't cry, baby, because I love you. Always have and always will."

She cuddled into my chest and I held her close, sheilding her against the world. "You'll be OK, now. I promise."

Nobody's POV

They fell asleep in each others arms. Eve found them that way an hour later when she peeped in. She smiled and shut the door again.


	11. Chapter 11

Hiiiiii :-) Soooo, here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Pleeeaseee review :-)

Chapter 11

Michael's POV

Jesus, the relief. It's hitting me about every ten seconds. Like a brick wall. Or an alarm clock going off.

She really is going to be OK. Even I wasn't sure if she _would_ pull through. Not since she was in a coma for _three freaking days_. I suppose it could have been a lot worse. People go into comas for _years_. I heard Eve behind me but she went into her room and shut the door. God, we could have lost her. Thank God she's OK.

I got downstairs and picked up the phone off its stand. I dialed Myrnin's number and waited One ring, two, three, he picked up on the fourth.

"Hello, Michael? Claire? Who is it?"

"It's Michael. You asked me to call when she woke up and she has. I think she's OK"

Silence on the end of the line. "Hello? Hello?"

"Yes, yes, I'm here. May I.. may I come over."

"She's asleep right now. But when and if she sees you will be up to her. You understand? Don't push her right now. She needs time."

I realised I was getting protective, but she's just woken up from a coma. If I can't be protective now, than I never can.

"Yes. I understand. I'll call in a few days,yes?"

Yeah, that's fine. Bye.

The line went dead. I sighed, went to the sitting room, picked up my guitar and started to play the happiest song I could think of.

Shane's POV

I woke up, with Claire still curled up against me and I sighed. I had missed her so much. It was absolute hell on earth, just watching her lie there. I'm so happy to have her back.

She must have sensed that I was awake, because she sighed and started to move as she woke up. I looked down at her and as I looked, her eyes opened and she smiled. She was so beautiful, it made my chest ache. I smiled back, and said, "Hey."

She laughed softly, and said "Hey, you."

I leaned down, my eyes locked on hers, and kissed her. I was instantly happy. She made me feel human. She made me glad to be alive. I broke the kiss and said, "I love you, baby. Do you want to try getting up?"

She nodded and slowly sat up. So far so good. She leaned on my shoulder and, together, we stood up.

She looked so happy and triumphant when she said, "I'm fine, I feel steady."

Just in case, I kept my arm around her as we walked to the door. Remarkably though, she _did_ seem fine to stand and walk.

We reached the top of the stairs and went down them. As we walked into the sitting room, Michael and Eve were sitting at the small table in the corner, drinking coffee. They gasped when they saw us. Eve jumped up and squealed. "CLAIRE BEAR! You're up!" They both hugged her hard.

I sat Claire down on the couch and both Eve and Michael sat either side of her. I beckoned to Michael and told him, "hey, listen bro, I hate to leave her right now, but there's something I have to do. Look after her, will you. I'll be back in about an hour."

Michael replied, "no problem, bro. She'll be fine. We won't let anything happen to her."

"Thanks. See you."

I had made a huge decision. All that was left to do was carry it out. And, with that, I left.


	12. Chapter 12

HEEEYYYY! So, hope you like this chapter. It's probably going to be one of the last ones. :'( Enjoy though :-)

Chapter 12

**One week later**

Myrnin's POV

It's been a very long week. I kept my word to Michael, though. I haven't called little Claire since she woke up. I am going to now. I _have_ to ring her. It's been too long. I picked up my phone and dialled Claire's phone. After what seemed like an eternity, she picked up. "Hey, Myrnin."

She sounds so..normal. Like nothing had ever happened. "Hello Claire. How are you?"

"I'm fine Myrnin. What about you? Have you made any progress on the cure?"

I sighed. "No, Claire, not yet. I have been waiting for you to recover and for us to start on it again."

"Oh, that's OK, I guess." she replied. "Michael told me you had been asking to come over."

"Ah, yes, I had been waiting until you had recovered a little more. Is it OK if I come now?"

After a whispered conversation that I couldn't decipher, she answered, "yeah, yeah, you can come over. See you soon?"

"Yes, I'll see you in a couple of minutes." That was an understatement. I was already walking to the portal. I hung up, dropped the phone, opened the portal to the Glass House, and stepped through. She was sitting on the couch.

Claire waved as I closed the portal. I waved, walked over, knelt by her and kissed her hand.

"And how are you, Claire?"

"Fine, Myrnin, I'm fine. This wasn't your fault, you know. It's just one of those things."

She did look in reasonable health and her heartbeat was finally steady. "Well, you certainly look better."

"Thanks," she said and smiled at me. I smiled back. After abou fifteen minutes of conversation, I got up and said, "well, I'd best be going. I hope to hear from you soon, Claire."

"You too, Myrnin. Bye."

I turned away, smiling slightly, and walked through the portal, back to my lab.

Eve's POV

Myrnin called. He's sweet. When he wants to be. And thats definitly _not _all the time. He does seem to care, a little, though. About Claire. In a weird way.

Shane is freaking out. He told me about a big decision he's made. No, not big, HUGE! It's going to be great, I always tell him. I give him advice and tell him to calm down.

It'll be any day now, I think.

Sorry it's short but I hope you liked it anyway. Live long and prosper people :-)


	13. Chapter 13

Hey people. So this is the last chapter. :'( You'll find out Shane's 'big decision' in this chapter. Enjoy :-)

Chapter 13

**Eleven days after waking up**

Claire's POV

It's been over a week and I feel great. I'm not sore, or tired or even dizzy. In fact, I feel fantastic. I'm walking around on my own and doing stuff for myself.

There's one thing that's weird though. Shane's become very distant. I've barely seen him in three days. I know I shouldn't worry, but I am. What if he thinks I'm weak. Changed his mind and decided to break up with me. I know that I'm being really silly, but I can't help being worried.

I heard a door opening upstairs. I hope it's Shane. Sure enough, Shane was walking down the stairs. He's coming over. Oh, God, what if he breaks up with me.

Michael's POV

I can't believe these last two weeks. They've been so tense and full of worry, but also so happy. Weird, huh. But Claire's OK. That's all that matters. She's steady, honestly, she's one of the strongest people I've ever known. Its only been eleven days since she woke up, and she's back to normal. Even if I wasn't a vamp, I doubt I'd ever be a strong as she's been.

Eve's POV

I have a weird feeling that it's today. I'm so excited. It's going to be great.

Shane's POV

Here goes nothing. I got to the top of the stairs and saw Claire staring at me. That made my knees want to shake. Come on, Shane, man up. I walked down the stairs, reached the bottom and walked towards her.

I didn't stop until I was right in front of her. She looked up at me, looking slightly confused.

"So...um...hi Claire. Umm...how are you?" I was stumbling over my words in the hurry to get them out.

"Uh, yeah, I'm..fine Shane, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, nothing." I took a deep breath in and slowly let it out.

"Um, there's just something I wanted to say to you. Claire, this past two weeks have been so incredibly hard for both of us. I honestly thought I would lose you. When you woke up and I finally saw your eyes again, heard your voice again, I knew I would never love anyone as much as I love you in my whole life."

I paused for a second, took another deep breath and pulled out a black, velvet covered box from my pocket.

Claire's eyes widened and she gasped and covered her mouth.

I got down on one knee in front of her. There were tears in the corners of her eyes. "Oh Shane."

"Claire. You're beautiful. You always have been and you always be. I have loved you since you first stepped into this house, battered, bruises up and down your pale face and an injured ankle. I love you, always have and will forever. You're my baby and I love you. So, so much.

I opened the box to reveal a huge diamond ring. The tears fell from Claire's eyes.

"Claire Danvers, will you marry me?"

Claire broke down and shouted, "YES! Oh my God, YES! I love you Shane Collins. Of course I'll marry you. Oh my God." She flew into my arms and I cried with happiness as I held her tightly. I stood up and spun her around before kissing her passionately. I slipped the ring on her finger, just as Eve and Michael came in and started cheering.

"I love you Claire."

"I love you, Shane."

END

**Epilogue**

Shane and Claire got married and still live with Eve and Michael in the Glass House. Claire is six months pregnant with a girl that they'll call Alyssa. Myrnin and Michael are going to be godfathers and Eve's going to be the godmother. Eve swears that Alyssa will be goth just like her, but Shane and Claire have other ideas.

Claire doesn't work herself as hard anymore, Shane, Michael, Eve and strangely, even Myrnin make sure of that. Another big decision has been made. Michael is proposing to Eve in a couple of days.

**Okay, so that was my first fanfiction. Thanks to all of you guys out there who have been reading it. Your reviews really helped me to keep writing this story. Hope you guys liked it. Live long and prosper. :-) See ya ;-)**

**By the way, I own nada. Absolutely nothing. All of Morganville and its residents belong to the awesome Rachel Caine.**

**Also, to all of you wo haven't watched the new Morganville Web Series, you soooo should. It's unbelievable. It's also ****_definately_**** not mine. Again, the work of Rachel Caine and Geek and Sundry. Byeeeeeeeeeeee! :-)**


End file.
